onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Who's Alice?
"Who's Alice?" is the 6th episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Summary Jafar pays a visit to the asylum and Dr. Lydgate to uncover information about Alice, while in Wonderland, Alice heads to the Black Forest on her quest. Meanwhile, the Knave is awakened by magic with the help of an unlikely ally and he goes in search of Alice only to find her in terrible danger, and Cyrus does his best to evade the Red Queen. In flashbacks, Alice returns to Victorian England, and her father, after having lost Cyrus. Plot Alice is crouching beneath a giant magic mushroom, on top of which is the Caterpillar, in Wonderland. Later, Alice uses said mushroom to shrink herself in the Queen of Hearts' mazes, causing her to get swept aside and a guard runs past. The shrunken Alice steps into a bottle where she meets the genie Cyrus. The two are next seen standing over the boiling sea, and kiss passionately after he proposes to her. The Red Queen and her soldiers approach Alice and Cyrus. The Queen waves her hand and uses her magic to push Cyrus off the edge of the cliff, causing him to fall into the boiling sea as Alice screams for him. Alice is seen being escorted by two doctors through Bethlem Asylum. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Maine, the White Rabbit tells Will Scarlet that Alice needs help. Alice, Will and the White Rabbit are seen running as they escape the asylum. After the rabbit digs a portal, Will and Alice jump through it, ending up in Wonderland. Alice is seen wandering along a tree branch, trying to see the Mad Hatter's house, meanwhile, Cyrus is locked in a giant birdcage in Jafar's dungeon. Alice later tells Will, regarding Cyrus, "He's here. I can feel it!" Jafar flies away on his magic carpet. Alice is seen being restrained by the Red Queen's soldiers as her majesty approaches. At another time, Jafar tells the Queen that what they want can't be accomplished until Alice has made all her wishes. We see Alice staring down the portal to Wonderland, and she's later seen to be holding her three wishes in her hands, which take the form of red jewels. Alice, Will and the White Rabbit make their way through Wonderland with the aim of finding Cyrus. A young Alice emerges from a rabbit hole and finds her father, stating he'll never believe where she's been. Alice's father is shocked to see her. The Red Queen promises to help Alice find Cyrus if she gets some dust. Alice is later seen using this dust to locate Cyrus. Cyrus breaks free from his cage and escapes the castle. The Red Queen uses some dust to turn Will back into a human. Jafar asks the White Rabibt to take him through a portal and the rabbit reluctantly digs his hole. 'Teaser' 'Act I' 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features one of the flowers from the Boro Grove; it emits its magical dust. *The character of the White Rabbit is featured briefly in this episode, however, actor John Lithgow, despite being credited, does not voice it. Nevertheless, Lithgow's voice can be heard at the beginning of the episode, during the archive footage introduction segment. *This is the first episode of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland not to open with a flashback. Production Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Episodes Category:Alice-centric